This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A user often chats with friends through a social application. When chatting with a friend, the user may send expression images to the friend to increase interest of the chat. In order to increase the click rate of expression images, a terminal may provide an expression image matching with chat content of the user, so that the user may click and use the expression image conveniently.
One expression image corresponds to at least one word. The word may be used to describe emotion or thought expressed by the expression image. When the user chats with a friend, the terminal may provide expression images matching with chat content to the user through the following methods. The terminal obtains the chat content input by the user, determines whether the chat content includes a word corresponding to an expression image, and when determining that the chat content includes a word corresponding to an expression image, provides the expression image to the user. Through this method, the user may conveniently click the expression image.
In some scenarios, the user rarely uses expression images when chatting with a friend. In this case, if the terminal provides expression images to the user, the user will be disturbed. For example, the user does not like to use expression images, or the user is chatting with a colleague or a boss, and thus it is improper to use expression images because the discussed topic is serious. In this case, if the terminal provides expression images to the user, the user will be disturbed.